And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?
by Twilightxxisnear
Summary: Reid and Emily get into an accident and also get lost. There's nothing else to do but start walking down the long road in front of them. How will this trip change their relationship more then all of the others? Summery sucks I know. Story is great!
1. Hot and bothered

Ello' lovers! First: I don't own Criminal Minds blah de blah de blah lol. Second: this is my first Criminal Minds story so be gentle hehe. But please do review they make me feel all warm and fuzzy :] Last: Reid and Prentiss are my favorite pairing and if they kill her off this season I'm going to cry cry cry. Alright well here we go! If you like it let me know so I can write more for my lovely readers :] xoxox

* * *

"Reid I think you just missed our turn."

Emily Prentiss sighed as she used the map as a makeshift fan.

"It's so hot I think I'm melting." She joked.

"Emily it's not hot it's humid. Here try the air conditioning again." Reid flipped the switch on high and went back to focusing on the road.

"Reid it's not cooling off, it's just blowing hot air."

"Hmm it must be broken. It's alright I think we're almost there."

"But you said that an hour ago!"

"Wow, does little miss Emily get whiney when she gets all hot and bothered?" Reid looked over and gave her his adorable and devilish grin.

"Shut up Reid, I do not like this heat. It's killing me."

Prentiss and Reid were on their way to talk to a witness that apparently lived in the middle of nowhere and Reid was determined that he was not lost. Emily had fought with him for awhile but gave up and focused on cooling off. Emily rolled down all of the windows in the SUV and pulled her dark auburn hair into a ponytail. She then grabbed onto the shirt she was wearing and started yanking it off.

"Whoa whoa Emily I know you're hot but do you really think…"

"Relax Reid I have another shirt on." She said as she pulled off the green t-shirt she had on.

Reid let out a sigh of relief when she said that. He couldn't help but stare at the "shirt" she had on underneath. The white camisole was definitely enough to drive him insane but the fact that it was see through and really he was staring at her black lace bra. Reid tried but he could not take his eyes off here even when Emily began yelling at him.

"Reid watch out!" She screamed.

Reid swerved and missed the huge tree lying across the road but unfortunately hit another tree right off the road. It took about five minutes for their shock to wear off before Reid started yelling.

"Emily! Emily! Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

* * *

Please please please review. Next update will be shortly :]


	2. I must still be in shock

lolyncut: Thank you for the first review it means a lot! You rock :]

Here's chapter two :] I feel the heat building up ow ow ;] oh ps the stuff in the italics is Reid and Emily's thoughts. As always, enjoy my lovers and please Review!

* * *

"Yeah yeah I'm fine." She said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and tried opening her door.

"Ow ow ow."

"What is it?" Reid asked.

Emily pulled her hand back and noticed the glass shards from the broken windshield embedded in her palm.

"Well this sucks." She said aloud.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it Em. Let's get you out of here first."

Reid pried his door open and ran over to her side to open hers.

"Alright let me see."

"It's fine Reid. It will be okay until we get back."

"Well sadly this car isn't going to be driving anywhere anytime soon. But there should be a first aid kit somewhere…Ah yep, here it is."

Reid grabbed it and walked back over to Emily.

"Let me see."

"No really its fine Reid, I can get it out."

"Awe is Emily a wittle scared?" Reid said in a baby voice which made Emily roll her eyes.

"No I just don't want you to worry about it, I'm fine."

"I'm not worried because I know that I can get all of the glass out and properly clean it. Just trust me, I promise it won't hurt."

Emily slowly extended her arm and placed her hand in Reid's. He gently told hold of it and grabbed the tweezers out of the kit.

"Alright just hold still and I'll go as fast as possible."

Emily nodded though she wasn't even paying attention. She was much more focused on how gentle Reid was and how soft his skin felt against hers. She stared at him as he concentrated on pulling out the glass which should have hurt more but she didn't feel a thing. Everything that was going through her mind at that moment she couldn't comprehend.

Had Reid always been this way? Why was she just finding out how much she thought about him and how much she loved being around him?

"_No." _She thought to herself. _"I'm still in shock; I don't know what I'm talking about. I don't love Reid."_

"There. All of the glass is out, I'm going to bandage your hand though."

Reid finished up everything and put the first aid kit away. He looked at Emily and noticed that she was staring off into space.

"_She is so beautiful. Maybe I should tell her how I feel. No Reid bad idea, she has a gun…"_

"Umm Emily?"

"Yeah Reid what is it?" She said when she finally snapped back into reality.

"Do you have any service on your cell phone?"

Emily pulled out her phone and shook her head.

"Well looks like we're going to have to walk until we get to the next town or close enough to a cell tower." Reid told her.

"But it's like ninety five degrees out."

"I know but we have a lot of bottled water and sunscreen so we'll be okay."

"You have sunscreen?" She asked.

"Uh who goes to Florida without sunscreen?"

Emily gave him a skeptical and uneasy look and Reid knew exactly what was on her mind.

"I promise Em, We'll be okay."

He gave her a comforting smile and then went to grab his messenger bag and a few other things. Emily grabbed her t-shirt and water then she followed behind Reid.

"Wait Reid, Shouldn't we be heading back the way we came?"

"No. We both know that there's nothing that way for a good eighty miles. At least going this way we'll hit the next town over sooner."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Emily, with all due respect you are questioning a genius here. Now come on, just trust me."

She smiled and decided he was probably right, just like every other time. So she started following him down the long deserted road hoping the next town was a mile down the road so she could have an ice cold margarita.

* * *

Please review ;] xoxo


	3. Mind Games

Nono31: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you love it :] I will definitely keep going!

Anyone up for Chapter three? Cause here it is :] (ps I know people don't like short chapters but I am soooooooooooo tired so I promise I will try to make the next ones longer :] Muah)

* * *

"So Dr. Reid once we get out of this mess I would love to have a rematch at that poker game you rigged."

"Rigged? I didn't rig anything Emily. How can you expect to beat a genius at anything really? Reid said and then immediately regretted.

"Well that's a little conceited Reid."

"I didn't mean it like it sounded. Really I didn't."

Emily chuckled a little bit and smiled at him.

"It's okay Reid, I have come to terms with you being on a higher level than the rest of us."

"Emily, are you kidding? You are one of the smartest people I know. You're my only competition when it comes to cards and chess."

"Reid you don't have to say that, I know you're a genius."

"Emily I'm not lying, you are a very intelligent woman. You might actually be smarter than me. You have better social skills and can relate to people more. I'm good with words and numbers, you're good at everything."

He looked deeply into her eyes when he was talking to her and she seen that he was being completely honest. Emily felt embarrassed because she knew she was starting to blush.

"Thanks Reid, that's really sweet. Hey can I ask you something?"

"Yes, anything."

"Why am I the only one on the team that you're on a first name basis with?"

Even being a genius, Reid never realized that he was calling her by her first name. He tried to think of an excuse but couldn't come up with anything believable.

"I just like your name." He quickly said then felt incredibly stupid.

"You're so full of it Reid…I mean Spencer." Emily smiled and winked at him which instantly gave him goose bumps.

"Yeah yeah." He said.

"What Reid I just like your name."

Emily and Reid laughed together for a minute and then there was just an awkward silence because neither of them could think of anything to say. The voice in Emily's head kept getting louder as the silence grew.

_Just tell him already. What's the worst that could happen? He was checking you out earlier. Come on Emily, make your fantasy, reality._

"Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…Do you ever think about me? Like in a non professional kind of way?"

Now it was time for Reid's head to start screaming at him and he couldn't decide whether to listen or not.

_Is this really happening? She couldn't possibly feel the same way as I do. She is so beautiful, and I'm a total dork. This is some kind of joke, it has to be. _

"Of course I do. Your one of my best friends Emily, I don't know what I'd do without you." Reid quickly said.

Emily forced a smile even though she felt terrible. She thought for sure he would reciprocate her feelings but now that he didn't she didn't know what to say. After another long silence Reid spoke up.

"Emily are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just really really hot. My skin feels like it's on fire."

Reid felt helpless and really wanted to say something that would make her feel better. He instantly lit up when something caught the corner of his eye.

"I have a way we can cool off Emily."

"Oh yeah, how can we do that Dr.?"

Emily smiled at him and seen he was completely serious about whatever it was.

"Well it kind of depends on how much you trust me."

"Reid I trust you with my life, you know that."

"Well in that case…are you up for a little dip?"

* * *

Please review my lovelies ;] xoxo


	4. What's the wager?

Karmagirl880618: I am so glad you're interested! Here's what happens next! :]

Nono31: Thank you! I hope you also enjoy this chapter!

Loveforpenandderek: Thank you for all of your reviews! They mean a lot!

Lolyncut: Haha yes we all know Reid isn't the dirty minded one, or is he? Haha thank you for your review! Here's the update! :]

Alright chapter 4 for all my loves! I really hope you like it I had fun writing it :] ((ps From this chapter on the rating is going from rated T to Rated M just so you guys know lol))

* * *

Emily stared at Reid like she didn't understand what he was talking about. Finally Reid pointed at something behind her and when she turned to look she started to laugh.

"You aren't serious Reid."

"Actually I am quite serious. We could both use a little cooling off and you said yourself that your skin was on fire."

Reid winked at Emily and gave her what looked like a hopeful smile. She just stared at him some more like he was crazy then turned back to look at the small pond he was pointing out.

"Well as interesting as that would be, we don't have any dry clothes to change into."

She knew that it was a really bad excuse because he had obviously already thought about that and came to the realization that they would have to get naked. Even though she so desperately wanted to get Reid out of his clothes, she didn't want to make it so easy for him to see her naked. At least not yet anyways.

"Come on Emily, were both adults and I know that you know the solution to our clothes getting wet. I promise I won't look at that beautiful naked body of yours."

_Oh my god. Is Reid really saying this stuff or am I just daydreaming again? And why the hell is he being so casual about this. Maybe this isn't a bad idea after all._

Reid stood there trying to gauge her reaction but he couldn't seem to read her. He figured if she did give in maybe she would make the first move and then he could just go along with it. She would also never have to know that he was so crazy about her.

"Come on Em, Are you too shy?" He teased.

"Was that a challenge I just heard Dr. Reid?"

"Maybe it was." He mused.

Emily smiled a little because she knew exactly what he was up to and she loved playing Spencer Reid's games.

"Well you know I can never turn down one of your challenges Reid. Especially one that proves which one of us is more daring." She pointed out.

Reid's smile quickly went away which amused Emily very much. He didn't know how the situation had turned into something completely opposite of what he was hoping for but that sure didn't mean he was backing out. Reid knew deep down that Emily was far more daring than him and he probably should just give up and admit defeat right now. But this was just another game and it was definitely a game he had wanted to play with her for some time now.

"Alright then, what are we wagering?" He asked.

"Well let's see…How about a month of paperwork?"

"Come on Emily I know you can do better than that. A month of your paperwork would take me a week at most. It can be anything you want, within reason of course, and you want me to do paperwork for you? I know there is something more you want."

"Well you sound pretty sure that you're going to lose. Why don't we just say I won right now instead?"

"Nope, you have to play to win, that's how the game goes."

"Alright, then what do you want if you win Reid."

Reid couldn't stop himself and he quickly blurted out exactly what was on his mind.

"A date."

"You want to go out on a date with me?" She asked surprisingly.

"Well yeah but I don't think I'll win so don't worry you're safe." He quickly retorted.

"Well in that case, if I win I want a movie night at your place and we will watch both of our favorite movies, complete with popcorn and drinks."

"That sounds like a date to me." He stated.

"It's not a date until there's a kiss."

"I'll keep that in mind. Well I'm ready when you are my dear."

"I'm always ready for action." She said then winked at him.

Even though Reid didn't mean to ask for a date he was glad he did because now he was going to do everything he could to win. But he knew it was going to be very difficult as he watched a very determined Emily Prentiss take off her tank top without any hesitation. She was already right next to the pond leaving him about a hundred feet back.

"Are you coming or not?" She yelled back.

She definitely didn't have to ask him twice as he quickly walked towards the pond while tugging at his tie.

* * *

Reviews anyone? :] xoxo


	5. You cheated!

Lolyncut: Your reviews are the best and you're my best fan :] Thank you for everything! It means so much!

Anubis I. Kasanoda: Thank you so so much. You're review really meant a lot and I am so glad you like my writing!

Nono31: I'm hoping the hotness factor is going to be good enough ;]

Loveforpenandderek: I know! They are my favorite pairing! So cute. Thanks for reviewing!

floppyearedbunny: Thank you for the review! I hope you do like where I take the story!

Alright my loves, here is Chapter five ((finally)) sorry it took a few days. I do have to say jobs and the real world sucks lol. Well please enjoy, and please review! Xoxoxo

* * *

Reid took off his tie and went to hang it on one of the many trees that was blocking the sight of the pond from the road. He began unbuttoning his shirt when he looked back over to see that Emily's clothes were in a pile next to the pond and she was already in the water.

"Are you nervous Reid or are you just really slow at taking your clothes off?" She joked.

Reid smiled at her although he was completely and utterly nervous and embarrassed.

"Hey you cheated! You're not supposed to be watching!" He told her.

"Well when did we draft that rule? Alright I won't look." She said as she turned her back to him.

Reid finished taking off his shirt and put it next to his tie. Deep down he couldn't believe he was actually doing this then wondered what was going to happen once he got in the water. He decided not to overanalyze it anymore and just go for it.

"I'm waiting Spence." She said in a very sultry voice.

Her voice was driving him insane. He quickly made sure she wasn't looking then undid his belt and slid his pants off. Reid had his hands on his boxers then decided to leave them on until he got closer to the pond. When he reached the edge he quickly took them off and fell into the water. Emily turned around to meet his eyes and she smiled when she seen his sexy chest gleaming in the sun.

"Hey look you made it." She said.

"Yeah I figured I would have to get in if I wanted to win the bet. And look at you, you still have clothes on." He said sadly.

"Ah yeah, I guess I was a little more apprehensive then I let on." She said.

"Oh yeah?" Reid was in front of her now within reach and all he wanted to do was feel her skin on his.

"Yep, so I guess you win Reid. You get a ticket for one free date of your choice."

"Oh no no no. You're doing this on purpose aren't you? You're not getting out of this that easy."

"Come on Reid, I mean I'm in my bra and panties. It's not like I'm not naked."

"You're not though! I am!"

"Ugh fine, will it make you feel less self conscious if I took more off?"

"Who said I was self conscious? I feel great. The water's nice and I'm with a beautiful, extraordinary woman. How could things get any better?"

Emily couldn't help but smile at him when he said that to her. Reid was so completely hypnotized by her bright and alluring smile he couldn't stop himself from what his brain was telling him to do. He reached over to her and gently caressed her face.

"Emily, you're so beautiful. I wish I could stop thinking the things I think and feeling the things I feel but I can't. You're too amazing."

That was all Reid needed to say to encourage himself to make his move. He gently put his finger under her chin and guided her lips towards his. Emily didn't fight him whatsoever she just simply moved her hands to rest them behind his head so she could pull him closer. Once their lips met they were both trying their hardest to get as close to each other as humanly possible. The feeling of Emily's skin on his was the greatest feeling in the world and he knew from this moment on she was the only woman he would ever want in his arms again.

* * *

Reviews gets you x's and o's hehe


	6. Dirty, dirty deeds

**Hello all of my wonderful fans! I'm so so so so sorry this update took so long! But here it is now and I hope you love it! Please review! Thanks!**

* * *

As Reid and Emily deepened their kiss, they frantically ran their hands all over each other. Reid suddenly broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want Emily? I mean this is me, Reid. I'm not exactly the big brooding guy you deserve or the guy girls tend to throw themselves at." He said.

"Who says that you're not exactly what I want? You are the smartest, gentlest, man I have ever known. Who could ask for anything more?"

Emily reached for him again and crushed her lips on to his with such force that he knew she was serious about this. About him. Before Emily knew it she was reaching for her bra straps, desperately trying to get it off. Reid seen what she was trying to do and decided he would help her out. He unsnapped it for her and very slowly let it fall into the water then ran his hands along her bare back. Emily could tell he was trying to take things very slow with her, but all she wanted was to be back in his embrace and let him feel every inch of her. She tried to speed things up by taking off her panties but Reid just smiled at her.

"Now why do you want to take things so fast Miss Prentiss?"

"Because Reid, I have wanted you for so long and now that I'm with you, it's so hard to slow down."

"Well Emily, I'm here to help you slow down."

They began kissing again and Reid slowly ran his hand down her shoulder making his way to her breasts. Emily let out a soft moan and pulled him closer. She reached down to touch him and felt him jolt when she did. Reid loved the ways she was touching him and could barely stand it anymore. He quickly grabbed Emily and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his slender waist. She could feel him near her center and she could hardly contain herself anymore. Emily and Reid kept their eyes glued on each other not wanting to break the connection that they were feeling. She slowly moved her hips in a way that she knew would drive Reid insane. He grabbed her hips once more, but this time he positioned her right where he wanted her, and he knew this would be a moment they would remember forever. Reid slowly pushed her onto him, loving the noises she was making and the way she kept gripping him tighter. Emily began moving herself up and down until Reid stopped her.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

"I just want to feel myself inside of you for a minute. You feel so amazing."

Her kisses were so sweet and Reid wished they could stay this way forever. Emily couldn't take it anymore, this was killing her and Reid was enjoying seeing her squirm.

"You're so evil Reid. Please I need you." She moaned.

She didn't have to say those words twice. Reid and Emily once again, kissed each other like it was the last time they would see each other. At the same time they began moving their hips again and Emily cried out in pleasure. The feeling of Reid being inside her made her feel complete and she knew he felt the same way after seeing the lust in his eyes. They moved together slowly for what felt like a lifetime until Reid quickened his pace and Emily grabbed him closer so she could bury her head into his shoulder. Reid knew it wasn't going to be very much longer so he thrust into her faster and used her shoulders to push himself deeper into her. Emily lost all control and screamed out in ecstasy. It wasn't too long after that, Reid followed then kissed her neck.

"That…was…amazing." Reid told her, still out of breath.

"I was going to say the same thing Dr."

They held each other close, and shared a deep meaningful kiss until Emily pulled away and looked at Reid.

"Reid, this may not be right but…I want to be with you. I have wanted you for so long I can't even think of anyone else but you. But if you tell me you don't want to be with me, I can move on and we can think of this as a beautiful memory." She told him. "I just don't want this to ruin what we already had."

But Reid couldn't bring himself to say anything of the nature. Emily was all he thought about and the only woman who had ever invaded his mind so much that it broke his focus. He couldn't just lie and say he didn't want to be with her. Could he? Reid knew that it might be for the best so it didn't turn her life upside down on a count of him.

"Well, I can tell you now nothing will ever change what we have and what we shared today. But I also don't want us to do something we will regret. And I'm not saying I would regret it, I'm just saying if Hotch or someone found out, we would be done for."

Emily forced a slight smile and nodded her head even though she felt like she was being ripped apart inside. She reluctantly let go of him and kissed him on the cheek.

"This is probably for the best." She agreed.

Reid and Emily made their way out of the pond and sat by the edge to let themselves sundry. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time for awhile until they realized they should get moving before the team comes looking for them and finds them naked. Reid put his clothes on and watched Emily out of the corner of his eyes. He did want to be with her, she was so wonderful, and he couldn't imagine life without her. Emily had noticed Reid watching her so she walked over and quickly put her hand in his pocket which surprised Reid and made him flinch.

"Something for you to remember what we shared." She explained

Reid reached into his pocket and pulled out Emily's black lace panties. He looked over at her and smirked, knowing that she had nothing on under her pants.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Reid replied as he grabbed his messenger bag and put her panties back into his pocket.

* * *

**Reviews anyone?**


	7. Heartbreak city

**I want to say thank you to all my lovely fans and they're astounding reviews, they make me very happy! It's been fun but sadly this is the last chapter of this particular story :( So reviews for my final chapter would be greatly appreciated! Again thank you all so very much! I love you! Xoxoxo**

* * *

After walking down the deserted road for about an hour they came to a small town called Green Pond. Emily was so happy she almost cried. She looked over and smiled at Reid who in turn smiled back.

"I told you I would get us back Emily."

"I never doubted you for a second Reid."

"Hmm that's weird I still have no cell signal. You?"

"Well my phone seems to be dead, so that would be a no." She told him. "Look there's a diner over there, they should have a phone."

As they walked towards the diner they realized how small of a town they were in when they only seen about four people and a couple of cars pass by them.

"I'd like to live in a town in the middle of nowhere like this someday. Where everybody knows each other and you don't have to worry about murder and all of the other terrible things we deal with." Emily said.

"Yeah if only there was a place like that. Everywhere is vulnerable to crime these days it's a shame. But of course if there wasn't crime we would be out of a job."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" She said.

Reid looked at her questionably wondering if this was her way of saying she wanted to leave the BAU. But that couldn't be possible, Garcia wouldn't allow it and neither would JJ. They were a family and families stick together. Although that had not been true in Reid's case the BAU was his family now and he didn't want that to change. They walked into the diner and every single person, which was only about three people, stared at them.

"Awkward…" Emily whispered to him.

They walked over to a booth and sat down before they drew anymore attention to themselves. A young girl walked over and smiled at them after giving them menus.

"Can I get ya'll something to drink?" She asked.

"I'll have water please."

"Make that two." Reid said. "Do you have a phone we can use by any chance?"

"There is a pay phone out back, it's a quarter."

"Thank you." Reid said as the waitress walked away. "I'll go call Hotch and tell him what happened. Well half of what happened."

He winked at her as he got up and walked towards the door. Emily started scanning the menu after realizing how hungry she actually was. The waitress brought the drinks and said she would come back when Reid came back in. She waited quietly until she heard someone behind her clear their throat.

"Afternoon, ma'am." A tall and very handsome man said from beside her. "Haven't seen you around here before. I'd remember that pretty face."

"Oh yeah, well good thing I'm not just a pretty face huh?" Emily flashed her badge with a little grin and hoped he would leave after that.

"Oh I love a woman with a badge. I got one too." The man pulled out a badge and revealed he was the sheriff of Green Pond. "Sheriff LeBeau ma'am. Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Agent Prentiss. Sorry for being so sarcastic, it's been a pretty rough day."

"Anything I can help you with?" he asked her.

Emily seen Reid walking back in and making his way back to their table and she smiled lovingly. "Nope. Thank you but I think we have everything under control." She said happily. Reid slid into the booth and nodded towards the sheriff.

"Well if there is anything I can do for you two, just let me know." With that the sheriff tipped his hat and walked out the door.

"Hotch said they found the SUV and they've been looking for us. They're about twenty minutes out. What was that about?" Reid asked.

"Oh you know, he started hitting on me, I flashed my badge, he flashed his, and then he left." She said laughing. She could see unmistakable jealousy in Reid's face and it made her smile.

"I find it very wrong for local law enforcement to come on to an FBI agent." Reid said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"To be fair he didn't know I was FBI and I don't really look like an agent right now."

"Oh so now you're defending him! Is this how it's going to be from now on Emily? Just tell me!"

Emily was stunned that Reid was really yelling at her over this. She had sent him away, what more could Reid have asked for? After she had practically thrown her heart into his hands and him giving it back she should be the angry one. Reid was still angry and after trying his best to control it he couldn't. He didn't even want to think about Emily being with another man. It made him sick to his stomach.

"What do you want me to say Reid! Tell me and I will say it!" Emily yelled.

Both of them were so heated and lost in their own thoughts that they hadn't realized everyone in the diner was listening to their fight at this point.

"I gave you my whole heart and you gave it back! I'm supposed to be the angry one not you!" Emily now had tears in her eyes and Reid felt like dirt.

"Emily I…I didn't…"

"Save it Reid. You were the one I counted on to never hurt me, and now here I am again with a broken heart and a coward who can't even see what is right in front of him." Emily wiped away a few stray tears before getting up out of the booth and walking outside to wait for their ride. Reid stayed put, knowing he couldn't mend what he had just broken so quickly. He knew to give her space until he could somehow think of a way to make it up to her. And he would try doing that very thing until he breathed his last breath.

* * *

**Fin. Now before everyone freaks out and wants to kill me (eeeek angry mob lol) I would NEVER leave Emily and Reid broken hearted like that! Therefore there shall be a sequel in which I am already working on! Yay *cheers* So please review this and the next story should be up in a couple of days! Xoxoxo**


End file.
